Even twins fight
by SpamanoHetaliaFanForever
Summary: Kaoru is jealous of the relationship that Hikaru shares with Haruhi. I'm not good at explaining my stories... So sorry if the bio is sucky... Just a warning, the warning is meant to be sad. This is a one-shot so I won't be continuing this.


His eyes glanced over at his brother, he seemed happy, happy without him. The younger twin wandered behind the tree, keeping out of sight from both Hikaru and Haruhi. His breathing dropped as the few tears trickled from his eyes. He was supposed to be happy, he had wanted this from the beginning, hadn't he? He was the one who set them up... So why was he so sad?

Kaoru backed up against the tree, allowing himself to fall to the ground, half using the tree for support, despite the fact he needed a different type in this situation. He looked around the side of the tree, his twin getting farther and farther away from him, leaving him all to himself.

The younger pulled up on his legs, wrapping his arms tightly around them as a few more tears spilled onto his jeans. It was supposed to be the Hitachiin twins to the end, they only liked each other and never wanted anyone to enter the gate to their hearts... But somehow she was able to get in. At first Kaoru thought he liked her too, but he later found out he was only like that for Hikaru's sake.

He looked around the tree again, they were gone. There was no doubt that they'd be back, but Kaoru couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to be played with, he didn't want to hurt anymore and he wasn't even sure he wanted Hikaru anymore.

Slowly he pulled himself up from the ground, shaking slightly as he made his way back to where he and his brother lived, pushing open the door and sitting on the edge of their queen size bed. He didn't feel so close to his twin anymore, sometimes he wished he didn't even know his brother, nor love him the way he did. He'd constantly wish that he could just stop, he'd try so hard not to let it get through to him, but no matter how hard he tried... Hikaru just made him love him even more and more.

He slowly laid back on the bed, curling up into a small ball and allowed the tears to take him into a deep sleep.

A few hours later, the older twin found himself walking into their room, smiling at the sight of Kaoru, he looked peaceful when he slept, but something was clearly wrong. He sat at the edge of the bed, now a small frown making its way onto his face. His brother immediately awoke, cracking his eyes open a bit, but not moving.

"I'm done playing games, Hikaru. I don't want to be your toy anymore..." He sat up slightly, a sad look on his face as he turned to the older male on the end of the bed.

"If you want to be with her... Then stop acting like I have a chance..." A few tears rolled down Kaoru's cheeks, his eyes not meeting his brothers anymore as he looked to the ground. Hikaru moved his hand, swiping his thumb across his brothers cheek and sweeping away any tears, only in turn for his brother to pull away.

"I said, stop!" He pulled his face away, hanging it and now letting his emotions take over. Hikaru sat dumbfounded, unsure what to do. Where as it was true that he was a blind fool when it came to emotions, he knew he loved his brother, maybe just as much as he did Haruhi, but now he had to choose.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru... I didn't know..." But he did. He knew what he was doing, he always had... But yet he still continued to do it, pretending like he wasn't doing anything wrong when really, he was being the most selfish person alive. He went silent for a minute, trying to think before he too, let his head hang limp.

"I'll stop..." He looked up slightly, his head turning as he watched Kaoru stand, and head to the door, the tears rolling down his cheeks even more. With a cracky and shaky voice, the younger twin spoke up as he twisted the doorknob and stepped out of the room.

"It's too late for that. I'm done..." Kaoru left the room, leaving behind the broken hearted Hikaru to cry to himself, watching as his brother left, and this time... For good.


End file.
